


Don't join...for a pair of pretty eyes!

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little of angst, Alternative Events, Bendemption, Canon Compliant, Different timing, F/M, Finn needs to calm down, First Kisses, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a Dick, I am still thinking about this scene, Jalousy, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lot of feelings, Love, Parallel Universes, Post throne room scene, Really... I can't stop thinking about it! XD, Rey needs to calm down, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sort of slow burn but not too much, Space Virgins, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: TLJ - What if?Rey and Kylo take a little more time to speak to each other in the throne room. He accomplish to spare the Resistance in exchange for her to stay with him... So Rey joins the First Order but she still hopes that Ben would decide to quit with her, sooner or later. Finn is not happy to know about that...Both Finn and Kylo are jelous of each other. Very Reylo centric fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Rey choose to take back the lightsaber because she didn't have time to waste and she was already sure that Kylo wouldn't have changed his mind... But what if they had had just a little more time? What if she had tried to convince him with words instead of stealing the lightsaber?

“Please…” he asked, his voice broken, his chin trembling.  
Rey looked back at him with renewed determination, while lifting her arm toward his outstretched hand.  
“Yes…” she answered breaking the silence. At that, Kylo Ren’s eyes gleamed with hope and triumph for a fleeting moment, but then she dropped her hand again and she added, “Yes, but…Only if you will let the Resistance go”. Her tone didn’t admitted any reply. Rey hoped she didn’t sound as desperate as she was, but self-confident and determined. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have had any other choice but to fight him…  
Kylo Ren stood still for a while, looking at her hand that, right now, was tight in a fist at her side. She looked nervous now but her gaze didn’t dropped down even for a second. She was looking at him in the eyes, and Kylo felt as if she was looking directly into his soul.  
He didn’t want to accept her condition. He was determined to destroy the past that she was so eager to embrace, but he was tired. So tired…  
“No…” he said then, his voice firm. “It’s time to finish this!”. Then he made a step towards her, but she went backwards.  
“Ben…” she cried out then, apparently at loss of words. Then she took a deep breath and said: “I… I don’t understand…You…You should have come with me…”. She shook her head as if to convince herself that she was awake and she wasn’t dreaming.  
“That’s what you thought when you came here?” he asked then in disbelief, accusation rising together with his tone of voice. Kylo Ren’s eyes were wide with confusion now. “That I would have given up everything I worked for in the past seven years of my life? ” he was talking quietly, his tone gentle but full of indignation. Then he looked again at her face. Tears were still streaming down her flushed cheeks, and he felt a deep ache into his chest, looking at her shaky body. He swallowed.  
“Save them!” she insisted then, her voice urgent and her eyes pleading.  
“You won’t join them anymore…You’ll stay with me!” he commanded in a low tone that didn't admit any reply, not daring to shift his own gaze from her face, breath ragged with anticipation and anxiety. For a while, a shadow seemed to cross Rey’s face, but then it passed and she looked back at him while she answered: “But you’ll spare them… All of them…”  
Kylo’s jaw tightened for a while, but then he nodded. “Just for once. I’ll let them go now” he clarified.  
At that Rey snorted but she didn’t have much more time to waste if she wanted to save what was left of the Resistance.  
“Deal. Now order to stop the fire!”.  
And so Kylo Ren reached for his commlink and accomplished to what she had asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren and Rey were looking at each other now. General Hux hadn't been eager to follow Kylo's instruction about to cease the fire, but maybe thinking that the order could came directly from Snoke he had accomplished without posing too many questions. Rey didn't know what to expect from Kylo Ren, right now, but when his eyes found her own once again they seem to become unespectadly softer when he said: "You are hurt" and then his hand outsratched towards her right arm almost automatically.

She grimaced at the slight touch of his fingers tip while he seemed to inspect her wound with serious eyes. "It's nothing. It could have been worse" she countered authomatically, trying not to pay attention at the goosebumps forming upon her skin. Suddenly Rey realized that the feeling of closeness that she had felt while fighting side by side with him, was still lingering into the back of her mind. 

"You need to take care of this cut in your arm" he said then while looking at the red, burning cut in Rey's upper arm"those weapons had been studied to cause the most serious damages".

And Rey wondered if Kylo Ren was saying that because he knew it from direct experience.

"I am afraid that even the bacta won't prevent it to scar" he added then using a really soft voice. Rey couldn't really guess why he suddenly looked so concernd about her well being. She was still pretty confused about the reasons that had brought Kylo Ren to kill his master and spare her life intead. But at the same time she had a feeling that, somehow she knew why. The force was still connecting them very deeply. She felt like she could still guess what he was experiencing. His emotions were buzzing in the force like a live wire. So strong and clear she could almost taste them into her mouth. 

"It's fine. I don't mind about it" she suddenly answered, feeling a little dizzy "to be honest, it's the headache that's actually bothering me right now" she confessed. "Well, that, and my friend's conditions" She rushed to add after a pause.

  
At her last words, Kylo Ren's sighed. "We'll talk about this later..." he said then sounding almost frustrated. Only then Rey focused her attention on Kylo's apprearence too. He looked tired, and agitated. His hands were slightly treambling while he was looking at her scar. She was extremely tired herself after Snoke's mental probe and the battle against the pretorian guards, but at the same time Rey wasn't intentioned to give up so quickly about the Resistance. Not since she wouldn't have been sure that they were out of danger. "I need to contact them...To let them know that I am fine. Chewe was probably waiting for me when..." she paused not knowing if mentioning the name of the Wookie so nonchalantly could be a wise decision, but at the same time realizing that it was too late to change her words. "You know..." she swallowed "I don't want him to think that I am...". She stuttered then, still not completely sure about how much she could tell him about the plans she had when she came to the Supremacy. She wasn't really sure about them anymore. 'Did she actually had a plan indeed??' she asked to herself. Truth was that she had reached out for Kylo Ren because of a foce vision. A dream. A hope. Did the ugly and murderous alien actually created the bound between her and his apprentice? Was it all fake?

  
Kylo Ren's gaze reached Rey's eyes, and she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"It's out of discussion" Kylo Ren said "As you can imagine, The First Order has rules and ranks and the chain of command needs to be respected" he told her in a firm voice.

"But you have the hightest position right now, don't you?" Rey asked then still a little puzzled. "Not yet" he answered matter of factly, his face serious and focused. "I am going to become the Supreme Leader but..."

"But what?" she urged maybe a little too loud. Kylo Ren looked back at her with his black anguished eyes and only then Rey thought that maybe he wasn't really sure about his next moves, just like her. 

"General Hux is still in charge and the magior part of the stormtroopers answers to his call" he explained then.

At that Rey breathed out a long sigh while trying to swallow down the informations together with her growing fears and anxiety. Did she took the right decision trusting the man that was talking to her right now? They weren't supposed to stay. She had come to bring him away from the First Order. Not to end up trapped into their 'ranks and rules'. 

"I need to take the lead before Hux does and I need to be quick and make sure the other officers knows that I am the only one they must pay attention to.

"And what are you going to tell them?" she asked then turning in Kylo's direction and looking directly into his eyes. She had to crane her neck thanks to the fact that they were pretty near to each other, but that didn't made her feel less determined. She was sure they should have leaved the Supremacy together just like she had expected. Despite her promise to stay, Rey really couldn't give up the idea. So the least she could do now that her friends were not in imminent danger anymore, was trying to speak her mind in order to let Kylo see that he was wrong: there was no place for them in the ranks of the First Order.  
  


"I don't know" he finally answered in a deep voice that provoked goosebumps in Rey's arms. He looked worried righ now, she realized, so maybe she was right about the fact that staying had never been a real option. Rey was about to tell him that they were still in time to run away in order to join the Resistance, when he suddenly added: "but I'll take the lead of the First Order and you..." he insisted, his eyes burning with determination. "...you will stand at my side" he sentenced, eyes locked with hers into a mute plea that she still couldn't completely understand. Rey didn't really know what to think, but she suddenly became extremely aware of the beat of her hearth that was quickening and a strange feeling of dizziness has just rose into her mind together with a strange flicker into her belly. Was he asking her to become an Empress of some kind? She didn't even know how the first order workd, just like he had just reminded to her. So why? Why did he asked her to rule together in the first place? It was her power that he wanted then? 

For a while they both remained silent, his eyes still lingering upon the cut on her forearm. Then Kylo moved slighlty closer to her. "Come with me" he said, his voice firm but still gentle while he asked her to follow him "You need a med-droid and a body scanning now. The rest would wait. I'll figure something out" he practically whispered near to her face.

"Okay" she finally agreed, trying to pretend that the nearness wasn't affecting her judgment at all "but then you'll make sure the Resistance is fine and you also let me contact them somehow" she claimed, seriously.

"Maybe" he conceded while he leaded her towards the turbolift. 

Only then Rey seemed to remember about the lightsaber.   
"Oh, and you'll give me back my saber!" she rushed to add. Her eyes on the cylindrical form still trapped into Kylo's left hand.   
"This is not yours. I already told you. It belongs to me" he said. 

  
At that Rey puffed loudly. "Please, I am not ready to start this conversation again. Give it back!" she claimed rushing to reach for his hand. She didn't know what to expect, maybe she expected him to fight her, screaming at her in frustration. What she didn't expect was to see his expression changing into a smirk that almost resembled a smile. Kylo Ren let her take the saber into her hands and let it go.  
And Rey felt her muscles get loosen a bit. 

  
'Fine. You can keep it. But its real proprety is still to be decided. Remember about it'   
At that she scoffed very loudly at him.

Then the door of the turbolift closed in front of her and Kylo Ren sighed loudly too.

Only then Rey realized, but the force all around them was speaking about a hundred of possibilities. And for a second or two Rey actually felt that, maybe, the choice she just made about staying, had been the right one. 

But then, all at once, the lights all around them went off, the turblolift stopped abruptly causing them both to lose their balance and everything started to shake as if an hearthquake had just spread under their feet. Then Rey found herself pressed against the durastell of one of the wall around them. Then she felt a almost unbereable pain crossing her head. And then nothing. 

...................................................

The Raddus, the only remaining ship of the resistance fleet, had hit the core of the Supremacy at light speed, practically bisecting Snoke's flagship into two halves. In an instant thousants of people on board had died because of the impact.

But all that Kylo Ren knew in that moment was that Rey's unconscius body was lying at his feet inside of a turbolift probably stucked somewhere between Snoke's throne room and the madbay floor. It didn't take much for him to realize where he was, lift her into his arms, and use the force to force the doors open. It took him even less to conduce her to the nearest escape pod while everything around them seem to treamble, thousants of alarms playing in the background. Hux was already there when they arrived. They had been lucky to end up at the same floor of the main command station. Hux was shuting orders like a mad man from left to right. But nobody seemed to really pay attention to him. Not until Kylo Ren arrived. And soon, admiral Canady was at his right side asking to the crew about the conditions of the ship.

As it seemed, the biggest amount of damages had occurred exactly at the level of the thone room. The simple thought made Kylo Ren shiver. Cold sweat starting to forming into his forehead.

Supreme leader Snoke, they said, should have been long dead by now, if he hadn't had the chance to reach his personal emergency ship. But in all that caos it wasn't possible to estabilish anything. Not yet at least. 

\-----------------------

Rey had kept looking at the discarded parts of Snoke's big ship while they had reached for another First Order big cruiser. She had ended up in Kylo's lap. His arms embracing her whole body in a tight grip until she had finally regained counsciousness.

'Where...where are we?' She had asked full of confusion. Her head aching even more than before. 

When he had explained to her about the Raddus, her body had gone limp for a few seconds. And she had been glad to feel Kylo's arms helping her to stay up. But then embarassment had took the better of her and she had managed to put some distance between them, so quickly as if she had been burned. Then they had remained silent for a while. Until Hux, probably having cooled down a bit, after the concitated moment of the emergency, finally knowing that they were out of danger, had seemed to realize about Rey's presence.

'What happened?' He had asked then with a snarl in Kylo's direction.

When Kylo hadn't answered, ignoring him completely to speak instead with Canady, Hux's face had become as much red as his hair. 

"Ren" Hux had said in disbelief still shifting his gaze between Kylo and Rey "What does this mean? Who is this girl?" he had asked. But in that same moment he had seemed to realize the answer himself and so he had straightened his back and cleared his voice. "She is the jedi, isn't it?'

'So, once again you decided to put your personal interests before the...". Kylo Ren's eyes were wide with rage, but a hint of fear made his gut tighter, while he was waiting for Hux's obvious and imminent attack. But in that same moment, a member of the crew yelled in their directions.  
"General Hux!" A boy had addressed him with urgency, then realizing that even Kylo Ren was right in front of him, he found himself speechless for a while. When he recollected himself, he finally seemed to realize that he had to greet him too. "Oh I am sorry Sir... I mean...we have just received the confirmation about a very terrible fact and...". it didn't show if Hux had felt bothered about the young man's behaviour due to the presence of Kylo Ren that as always seemed to drew all the attention in his own direction, but Rey, who was still at his side, had caught a wave of pure hatred fleeting into the force, coming from the ginger general. Anyway, everyone had already turned in the direction of the young liutenant who had just spoken. The tension visibly eating alive all of them. "What is it?" General Hux finally retorted dryly "I have no time to waste right now. If it's somenthing that..."  
"It's about Supreme Leader Snoke" the liutenant said then, trying to catch his own breath. The tension still growing into his chest. "It seems that his body had been found sir... The supreme leader is dead"


	3. Chapter 3

By the time, the whole situation had finally calmed down, Rey had already had the chance to use the sonic shower in Kylo Ren's quarters on another big cruiser, the Finalizer, dry herself and wear the new clothes that he had provided for her. They were too big for her size and they smelled of flowers and soap and Rey had never found herself so clean in her whole life. But her head still ached from Snoke's probe into her mind and for the impact between The Supremacy and The Raddus. And if it wasn't enough, she was so worried for the Resistance, so extremely sorrow for their loss, that she couldn't really find any pleasure in those things. Kylo Ren looked exhausted too. He had finally managed to bring her to the medbay, where a couple of med-droids had asked her a lot of questions, cauterized the cut in her forearm and proveided her some medicines and bacta. Then he had let her directly to his quarters, asking her to take her time to recollect herself. Then she had fallen asleep not even realizing about it. And by the time she woke up she found him sitting on a chair next to the bed. His gaze was calmer now. His whole body much less tense than before. He looked completely exhausted now, but for sure he was content, somehow. His whole body radiating a strange, unfamiliar energy, while he was staring at her with his brown eyes. 'I am sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep' she apologized feeling her mind still a little fuzzy. 'Never mind. You need it. The pills were supposed to help you to rest' he answered matter of factly, without any particular infleftion into his voice. 'You really didn't loose anything, by the way. Just a lot of boring very not satisfying conversations with the high ranks of the First Order. At least It's done' he decleared and only then Rey saw him fighting to take back a yawn. She looked at his face once again. He had bags under his eyes and she could also feel throungh the force that he was tiered to the point that it was a miracle if he was still capable of being awake. And Rey didn't really had a Several hours had passed since the events that occurred on board of the Supremacy. The Resistance had reached the mineral planet Crait without any other harm. The First Order had stood away from them, as Kylo Ren, new Supreme Leader, had commanded to do. Hux had to accept his leadership matter of factly. No one else had anything to say about it, since the legitimate head of the First Order, had tragically perished into the impact with the Resistance Cruiser. And now, after an infinite amount of decisions that needed to be taken and orders that needed to be provided, Kylo Ren found himself completely exhausted.  
"Thank you for the new clothes, but I wish to have mine back as soon as they will be washed and dried" Rey said. Now she was sitting on the edge of a small bed that seemed too thin evern for her slender form, wondering how a tall man as Kylo could possibly fit onto the mattress. She was still a little puzzled about being alone with him into his night chamber but she refused to pay attention to that, when her mind was full of images of her friends slaughtered or Finn worried about her, maybe mourning her, thinking she was dead.  
Kylo looked at her with his red tired eyes, letting out a big breath full of frustration. He seemed to the brim of collapsing from exhauxtion, Rey thought. Eyes encircled and shoulders slump down, but his gaze was still alert, careful, as if he couldn't really relax in her presence. Rey couldn't blame him for that. She felt that same way too.  
"I am the Supreme Leader right now" he said then, sounding more resigned than amused. Rey wouldn't have expected him to feel not pleased at all about the situation but she blamed it on the fact that he was probably tired to the bone just like her. She wasn't interested to investigate furter anyway and so she simply nodded in his direction to let him know that she understood. Finally things had changed.  
The silence lingered between them for a while. Then he was the one to break it first.  
"I think you should come back to sleep.. Take some rest" Kylo said looking back at her and probably noticing the bags under her eyes mirroring his own.  
"I can't sleep knowing that my friends may be dead in this moment, or mourning me while I am safe and sound..." she cried. "Ben..." and the mention of his old name made him shiver "I need to contact them, right now. To ask about them and let them know that I am fine. Please" she begged. And Rey wasn't someone who begged. She had never bagged anyone in her whole life, even when she had to endure a whole week without any food on Jakku. She had always found a way to survive and gain what she truly needed. But this time she was so tired, so much devasted...  
Kylo Ren didn't want to accomplish her request at all. In particular, not after the last two hours he had spent talking with his subordinates about the fact that he wanted to let go what was left of the Resistance's fleet. He knew that, somehow, they would have been still able to track them trough the hyperspace. He wasn't amused about the choice to let them leave, but if it was the price he had to pay in order to have Rey at his side, well...He would have payied it more than willingly.  
"I'll allow you to send them a message, a recording" he conceded still looking at her with his black eyes. At that Rey snorted loudly and shook her head veementhly.  
"No. Not a recording. I need to talk to them personally" she said. Then she looked better at him and added: "and sorry but, I don't think I like you to tell me what I am I allowed to do. Am I your prisoner?" when he didn't answer she added "because if I am not, you can't tell me what to do" She said then rising an eyebrow expectantly. At that Kylo Ren's adam apple seemed to swallow a big lump. Then he finally said: "Fine. But you'll have to be quick. They don't have to know about it. And the more we'll keep the channel open, the more it would be possible for them to intercept the conversation".

Only then Rey finally smiled back at him, a genuine smile. And all the anger and frusteation he had carried with him since that moment, seemed to fade away. It was then that Kylo Ren realized that he was doomed. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for Rey. Nothing... in a few hours she had pushed him over his limits, taking from him much more than what he was willing to give. But it was stronger than him...He cared too much about her. So he would have accomplished her request to talk to the resistance scum. But then... then she would have let them go once and for all and a new era would have began.


	4. Chapter 4

He had promised to help her to communicate with the Resistance after a good sleep. No matter how many times Rey had insisted. Kylo was tired and also was she. The commlink that Leia had given to her was still in her hands. So Rey knew that even if they would have vanished into the hyperspace she would have had a chance to find them. All she had to do was to enlight the beacon and wait for their answer. But that was a dangerous game. To let Kylo know about that, would have also meant to condamn her friends to be hunted by the First Order, without any chance to escape. What Rey truly didn't expect was that the tecnolgy of the First Order itself would have been enought to do the job.  
"How is it possible?" She asked then, when Kylo finally enlightned the holo transmitter that stayed at the center of the dining room of his quarters. Rey was still a little amazed seeing the incredibly new kind of tecnology that sorroundered her on the Finalizer. She knew it had been improved since the battle of Jakku, when thousants of ships had fallen on the ground of the planet after a bloody battle. All the wreckages she found in the middle of the great desert, carried with them a very obsolete technology in comparison to the newest one of the modern ships. But she wouldn't have thought possible to track a ship through the hyperspace. Not even with all the modern accomodations she knew it were now possible. 'It's complicated' he answered 'this kind of thecnology is still very new even for the First Order. But it turned out extremely useful in the last few hours' he admitted. 'General Hux is the only one in charge that really seems to know how it works. Snoke used to have a strange sense of admiration for this kind of things. Hux's spies are almost everywhere even on this ship. We have to be very careful''.

"So, that explains why the rebels had found themselves in trouble so quickly after I left" she resoned out loud "But how can you do that?" she asked still mezmerized. Kylo Ren had just finished to tell with her about the events that had led to the distruction of the Supremacy, and she was still struggling to believe at his words. At her question, he snorted and looked away from her."Put it this way: I can easily find a way for you to speak with them, but I can also chose to blow them away from existance if they only threaten to get into my way" Kylo assured her a harsh tonr. In that same moment, Rey stood up from her chair and moved away from him. They were still in his quarters, she lad slept so now she felt a little more rested but also ready for a fight. "I still don't get how could you say something like that" Rey said embracing herself "They are good people who fights for a right cause. They have families and they are doing what they can in order to protect who their loved ones! How can you be...". Rey hadn't finished to speak yet that Kylo Ren stepped in wheemently: "I truly duoubt their cause is the right one. I witnessed personally at the collapse of the New Republic onto itself" he replied leaving her speechless for a moment "But what I am truly struggling to comprehend is your lack of understanding that the First Order is not just the murderous military machine you probably imagine it to be" he clarified his throat then, his arms tightened across his chest. When she remained silent, he continued "Who launched the Raddus against the Supremacy had willingly murdered lots of innocent whose only's fault was to have found a safer accomodation through the ranks of the First Order after a life of struggles and misery in whichever backwater planet they came from" he added. "They probably had families too, and also they were convinced to be on the right side" he concluded then sounding exasperated. 'You chased them through hyperspace! Your general wanted them to burn alive, for force's sake!' Rey yelled back at him feeling autraged. 'We weren't chasing them anymore. And whoever did launched himsemf like a kamikaze, also chose to do it even after I gave the order the stop firing. That wasn't self defence anymore. This is war Rey! And those people are not less responsible than us for their actions'

At that Rey found herslef even more at loss of words. There they were again, She thought. He was a very good speaker, it seemed. But also he was always ready to speak at her as if she was a child. Always addressing her as if she was totally blind to a reality only he could see. "I know what a war is Ben" she told him then, finally turning to look at his face "That's why I am asking your help to do the right thing and stop this madness before it's too late!". The hurted expression she found when her eyes met his, anyway, seemed to let her breathless for a second or two. The man in front of her could have been imperious with words, but the emotions she could read upon his face, spoke otherwise. And Rey found herself lost in those eyes. They were mere inches apart now, he had somehow moved toward her while she was giving her back to him. "I want it to be over as much as you do" he murmured then gazing at her face in total earnest. And Rey felt her cheeks burning at the sight of his plump lips so dangerously near to hers. "So, why don't you leave with me?" She asked in a whisper, her hearth pounding wildly into her chest. "If you are tired as you claim, if you are truly willing to start a new life, why do you want me to join the First Order?". Rey's voice was low but determined. She stared back at him expectandly until Kylo said: "And how could we ever be able to change things if we would join the Resistance? They don't have any power in this moment. All their oldest allies are dead or too weak to even pay them attention. Do you have any idea about the kind of power we would let in the hands of the leaders of the First Order if we just chose to go away?" He complained and now his tone was higher and feverish. His eyes hunted but focused. And for the first time since she dragged herself to the Suprrmscy, Rey seemed to recognize that Kylo Ren's words were annoyingly reasonable. "If you had spent enought time in the company of general Hux, you would easily understand that I am totally right about this" he concluded, still looking at her with that teasing gaze that made her feel both intrigued and bothered at the same time. "So what are you suggesting? To help him to tear apart the whole galaxy because this is how things works here?" she cried out then. "Please..try to understand..."

..............

After a long discussion, in which Rey and Kylo had both lost patience and yelled at each other, a very odinary and much more concrete need seemed to hit Rey all at once. Her belly was painfully empty, and when it growled for the third time while they were speaking, Kylo refused to go on and suggested her to calm her nerve and take a sit at the dining table in front of his desk. Using his datapod her ordered soemething to eat for them both. And after a few minutes a droid arrived with a giant tray full of food. At first Rey refused the offer, but in the same moment the butler droid pit the tray on the table, her instinct took the better of her. Rey's nostrils flared open when she smelled the sweet scent of bread and other things she couldn't recognize but she difinitively needed to try. Kylo dismissed the droid with a lazy gesture, while Rey was already eating what was for sure the better meal of her whole life. For a while all her preoccupations seemed to fade in the back of her mind. And Kylo even answered at all of her questions about what she was eating. Crepes with strawberry marmelade, it seemed, was a common breakfast on Chandrila. But Rey only had eggs once or two in her whole life. Ben didn't even ate his breakfast, since Rey seemed very curious to know more about everyhing it came to her mind, and he started to answer all of her questions don't even realizing what he was doing. To talk with another person, expecially about his past, wasn't something he use to do. Ever. Where he was born or grown up before to join Luke at the jedi academy. How many languages he knew. And then even much more painful questions as if Han Solo had been the one to teach him how to fly a ship, or at what age he had started to show as a force user... He didn't know why but he tryed to oblige her curiosity as much as he could. Always directing the conversation away when he didn't want to speak about an unpleasant memory, but always keeping himself calm and measured as it ever happened in a whole decade. 

From them moment they finished to eat, Rey was looking at him differently. Her brows were not furrowed anymore. Instead, she was looking at him with kinder and gentler eyes, the same he had seen on her face at her arrival on the Supremacy. The same hope lingering into them. Kylo Ren had to restrain himself from the impulse to bend over the table and kiss her on the mouth that was now smeared with red marmelade and ciocolate and whatsoever she had not managed to put only into her mouth because of the heat of the moment. Instead he looked back at her and said: "I thought you were much interested in persuading me to embrance your lost cause. Why being so interested about where I was born?" He asked then, genuinely surprised. At that Rey used the palm of her hand to clean her mouth, completely ignoring the presence of the napking that was lying just an inche away from her now empty plate. 

"Well...You owed me this since you read about my past directly into my mind" she said then "It was only fair". But then a light blush reached her cheeks and Kylo's jaw tightened a bit while he struggled to keep himself calm. He didn't want to misread the situation only to find out that he was terribly wrong. How could it be that she may want him in that way? He kept tellig that to himself. But then he remembered that she had came for him, she reached out with her hand when no one else before had truly tried... She had stayed with him at the end. Maybe only to save her friends, that needed to be said, but here she was nonetheless, asking about his past and blushing in embarassment in front of him. That had to mean something.

But then a shadow seem to cross her mind again and he totally knew what it was about. The knowledge that her parents had abandoned her still burned into her soul. For those same parents she would have wasted her whole life on Jakku if it hadn't been for a presumed resistance hero and an uncontrollab little droid. That's why they were so important to her.

"Ben" she addressed him once again obtaining his total attention. "I really need to talk with them right now. I need to" she insisted. 

At that Kylo Ren couldn't couldn't defer the subject anymore. He took a deep breath and then he sighed in frustration.

"I'll try to find out if there is a way to give you what you want without being questioned by general Hux... it's important to mantain a low profile. But I insist about my complete desagreement on the matter at hand". 

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"So...You are the Supreme Leader right now..." Rey realized while he was escorting her towards the main bridge. Their steps echoed into the corridors of the Finalizer. The implications of her own statement was slowly taking shape into her mind. They had already discussed about the First Order's organization and Ben had been inflexible about his choice to stay at it's head. But what wasn't still clear to Rey, was what her role was supposed to be in all of that. "What are you going to tell them about me? I mean...I know you already gave them a different version of the events that led to Snoke's death, but don't you think they will be suspecious about this? I mean... some of them had seen me with handcuffs". She asked trying to mantain her voice neutral, but miserably failing. In fact Rey could feel her hearth hammering wildly into her chest while Kylo Ren was pacing two steps behind her, his left hand gently burshing angainst her back while he was leading her towards thier destination. She didn't know why, but Ben's presence so near was making her dizzy and confused. He made her feel things that she had never experienced before with any other man she had met. Maybe it was the force, she taught... it was as powerful in him as it was inside of herself. So, that strange feeling could have been just the force vibrating between them, she reflected. A simple manifestation that it had got a desine for both of them. But, force or not force, Rey knew that she had to calm down anytime Ben was around her. 

"They won't argue about this" he simply answered then with a smirk "They already know they don't have to touch you by the way..." he paused, probably seeking the right words to tell her what came next. In that same moment, she turned towards him, incapable to resiste the urge to look directly at his face. And when she did she found the same compassional, warm eyes she had met in her hut on Ach-to. The ones that had led her right were she was. She stared into those eyes for the time of a breath, of a lifetime. And he stared back at her with the same intensity. His black pools so full of need, so earnest, that somehow Rey's hearth seemed to stop and it hammered quicker and quicker at the same time. 

"And much more important you took my light saber away"

"That saber have never been truly yours..." he answered but then Rey was still speaking, incapable to refrain herself"

"It was mine Ben" she calimed and somehow calling him by his name seemed too much all at once. But she kept going.

"I don't know what I am I to you at this point, but..." she continued, stubborn as her usual, trying to ignore the feeling of anticipation that now was screaming into the force, that something was about to happen. That he knew exactly what she was talking about, because he was feeling the same, just like when they were fighting backt then in the throne room. Because Rey didn't dare to hope. Didn't dare to wish...

But then words seem to die into her mouth when she noticed how intensely he was staring at her lips. 

"Rey" he breathed then, his voice no more tha a whisper. His face was so near now, his plump lips so damn inviting and...

Kylo was bending his head towards her face, his big hands wrapped around her biceps as if to keep her still and prevent her to run away. But Rey wasn't willing to run anymore. Not now that they were so close. So she simply closed her eyes and waited. Her whole body threambling in anticipation. 

But then the alarm started to ring impossibly loud above their head and startled them both. In the same instant Rey opened her eyes only to find out that a red light had just replaced the soft beam of the ordinary white ones. Then, a bunch of stormtrooper came out from the end of the corridor that only a second before was totally empty, leaving herself and Kylo no more the only two occupants of that space. 

Kylo Ren, rose his head and pulled away from her immeditaly as if he had been burned. Only his left hand remained anchored to her hip as if he was afraid she could still take advantage of the confusion to sneak away from him. 

The Storm troopers didn't seem to pay them attention, leading forward without a single word. This seem to reawaken Kylo's awearness about their surrounding. When a young officer came into view, he stopped him with a quick gesture and asked.

"What's going on?"

"Sir..Mmh I mean, Supreme Leader..." the officer muttered out of breath looking lost for a while under Kylo's threatening gaze. The news of the change in the leadership had, with all evidance, not already reached even the lowest rank of the order, but somehow this man knew what he was on charge righ now. Once again, Rey wondered what is was going to happen to her in the next few hours. Was he going to annunce her publicly as a sort of partner in his leaderhip or...? But the didn't have time to reflect about it because Kylo was already losing his temper confronting the officer.

"Are you going to tell me or I I have to consider this an open act of disobedience?" Rey heard Kylo ask to the shorter man, already out of patience. His grip on her hip tightening ever so slighlty, causing a shiver running along her spine.

"I am sorry Supreme Leader! That's truly nothing to worry about..." he swallowed not daring to add more informations all at once.

"Let me judge it myself" Kylo simply retorted then in a hiss. 

"Well, general Hux had asked not to bother you with these silly matters, so I thought..."

At that Kylo's already precarious tolerance had already burnt out. 

"Stop arguing and tell me what's going on!" He ordered so loudly that the litenant almost dropped dead into his place. 

"Two prisoners are just...Two rebel spies we had caught on board of the Supremacy...They had been sentenced to die but then...". When the liutenant spoke out those words, Rey felt her blood freezing into her veins. Other members of the Resistance were in danger and she hadn't been useful at all for her cause.

"Then what?" Kylo urged once more, since the liutenant seemd seriously intention not to accomplish his requests at all.

"We have reason to retain they are on board of the Finalizer right now...one of them is FN2187, the defector who betryed the Order some time ago.." he finally sputtered out. 

"Why haven't I been informed about this?" Kylo Ren barked in the direction of the liutenant who had just spoken, causing him to retreat backward. 

"I am sorry Sir... I mean... Supreme Leader...I..." he stuttered and now the force was filled with fear.

But Kylo Ren had already took Rey's arm and deagged her in the direction where the stormtrooper had run just a few minutes before.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Finn and Rose had lukyly escaped form Phasma's grasp thanks to the impact of the Raddus against the Supremacy. Just in time. BB-8 had rescued them before it was too late, but then there wasn't any other way to avoid to be burn alive or tossed into the open space. Nothing aside from joining other First Order members into an escape pod too crowded even to breath.That or they would have died in the destruction of Snoke's flagship collapsing onto itself. Fortunately, both Finn and Rose were still dressed up as officers and that, at least had helped at first. But then they were found while attempting to steal a ship on board of the Finalizer. Finn's lack of experience about how to fly properly had been determining. So now they stood, once again, in front of a platoone of Stormtroopers, aiming their blasters at their heads. BB-8 chirping worriedly at their side.

"I told you Finn! You should have let me drive this time" Rose complained angrily turning in the direction of the former stormtrooper, their arms outstratched upon their heads in surrender. 

"Oh Rose, please! You are wounded, for God's sake! You can barely stay upright... How could I have let you..." Finn complained then, trying to swallow down his fear. 

The little rebel engeneer was still harshly beeding. Her left leg had been hit by a fragment of the exploding ship while they were escaping from the hangar of the Suprrmacy, and even if they had managed to stop the hemorrhage for a while, now Finn knew it was pretty dangerous for her not having a chance to receive a medical aid. Rose's face, in fact, was altready pale as hell, and she was struggling not to faint from exhauxtion. 

"Your run is over rebel scum!" A trooper adressed them in that same moment, pointing his blaster at Finn's chest. 

"You have been sentenced to die..." he added then, finally reaching the trigger of his weapon.

At that, both Rose and Finn shuted their eyes and prayied for a quick death for the second time in less than 24 hours.

But in the same moment the bolt jolted out of the blaster, it seemed to freeze in mid air as if time had been stopped. 

"Hold on!!" Rey's yelled then, completely out of breath. "Nonody dare to open fire!" She added. "I command you to stop immediately!"

In another moment, the look that the troopers threw back at Rey, would have been probably some of pure mockery, considering that she was a nobody who demanded the attention of a military squadron she didn't belong to. But even if Kylo Ren's presence at her side wouldn't have been enough, they found themselves dumbfounded at the side of the blaster bolt lingering completely still between the rebels and the strange girl. 

So, there was no need for Rey to repeat herself a second time. The troopers simply dropped down their weapons while Finn and Rose, now with their eyes wide open, looked back at the scene in astonishment.

A simple gesture of Kylo Ren made the blaster bolt jolt against a wall of the corridor, letting them all free to move. 

"Sir...these are...I don't understand..." a trooper started to say in the direction of Kylo Ren, his voice uncertain and full of fear.

"Now you'll exscorted them to the med bay. They need a med droid. Hurry!" Rey.

At that the trooper's leader looked back at Kylo once again. His expression was feral and murderous, even more than his usual.

"Do as she told you" he simply answered then through gritted teeth. 

The trooper immediately reached for Rose's arm to drag her away just in time because she finally gave in and collapsed onto the floor with a light thud.

"Rose!" Finn yelled then, full of concern. Trying to reach his friend too.

"She will be fine! I assure you! I won't let them hurt her" Rey said then in a firm tone.

Finn's gaze shifted then from Rose to Rey's figure. She had a bruise on her forehead and a bandage wrappped on her right upper arm, but she looked fine. Then Finn looked at Kylo Ren's dark, imposing figure looming at her back. 

"Rey...what's...what's going on? What are you doing here?" He asked full of confusion. Then addressing directly Kylo Ren: "How did you find her... you bastard! Let her immediately go! Rey...stay away from him, he is a murderer!" He hissed.

At that Kylo's already hard gaze seemed to become even more icy.

"Don't you dare talking to her! You are just a coward and a traitor. She hasn't got anything to spare with you!" was Kylo answer.

But then Rey took Finn's hands into her own and as if he hadn't spoke, she looked directly into the brown eyes of her friend and assured him:

"Finn, you know you can trust me! Please, let me help you. I'll explain later". And so he nodded, still totally dumbellstruck, but desperately tired and at loss of words.

When they rose from the floor, hand in hand and breath ragged, Rey finally allowed herself a little smile.

Only then the trooper scooped Rose into his arms and aimed for the medbay.

Finn's face was still incredulous when Rey throw herself into his arms without a second guess, under Kylo's inscrutable gaze. One of his eyes twitched slightly in the same moment the former stormtropper hugged her back. 

"Oh I am so glad to know that you are fine!" She said, embracing Finn so tightly that he was struggling to breath. "I wouldn't have ever forgive myself if...I am sorry...When I left you were still in a coma..." She exclaimed eyes starting to glisten with tears. 

"You don't have to worry Rey.. I am fine now. But not thanks to him!" Finn finally allowed himself to point out, while locking his gaze with Kylo Ren's once again, not wanting to let his guard down as if he was facing a feral beast. But then Rey somehow soothed away a bit of his nervousness and he felt the relief spreading into his chest.

"So, what's going on? How did he captured you?" He asked.

And now Rey was blinking at him, at loss of words. Finn had every reason to be furious at Kylo, she realized. She had been mad at him for a long time herself. How could she explain Finn that now things had changed?

The former strormtrooper was still looking at the both of them as if trying to figure out the situation. Kylo Ren was chewing his lower lip in frustration, hands in a fist and jaw tightened. But he still didn't say a word, looking at Rey instead. When nobody answerd Finn adressed him in a harsh, bold voice that didn't match the fear that was lurking in his gut. 

"Are you using the force to manipulate her? I mean... She just stopped a blaster bolt in mid air...how is it possible?" He seemed to realize while he was speaking. Then turning towards her: "Rey... what does it mean?". But right then Kylo Ren lost his patience.

"Nothing like that scum! She simply choose the right side. She choose me!" he stepped in his voice pitched with fury. 

"You what?" Finn asked then directly at Rey, eyes wide with horror.

She immediately felt ashamed and guilt, and couldn't bare to lock gaze with him anymore.

"It can't be! This is not true! There has to be an explenation! Rey tell me! What happened to you?" And now Finn was sqweezing his hands on her shoulders, trying to understand.

The simple sight made Kylo aflame. He peaced towards them and pushed Finn away from her yelling: "I already told you not to touch her! Hands off and stay back!" And saying so he dragged Rey towrds his chest, severe steps aways from the other man. 

"BEN! What are you doing? Stop it! I am not your property!" Rey complained then immediately, trying to escape from his grasp. At that Kylo Ren looked even more angry than before but let her go. 

"Ben? Who's Ben?" Finn was extremely confused.

Only then, a trooper finally dared to ask: "I am sorry Supreme Leader...but general Hux had gave us the order to terminate them. Do you want me to put him into a jail while the other spy receives the medical treatment?"

"No! You have to free them both! Give them a ship and let them go!" Rey answered then in his place "That was the deal!" She added before Kylo could even reply. 

The trooper waited anxiously for Kylo Ren's reply, maybe as much as Rey and Finn.

"No!" he answered then icyly. "Bring them to the medbay and then to the detention level. Nobody is allowed to see the prisoners until I will give you my personal consent" he sentenced rapidly dismissing the troopers with a gesture of his hand and then turning towards Rey "we need to talk...."

"But General Hux?" One of the trooper dared to ask before to go.

"Tell Hux that I need to speak with him too. There are a few things that needs to be cleared out once and for all"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Kylo Ren could hardly made it to the main deck without smashing everything he found on his way. Every muscle of his body was tense, his mind was spinning. He couldn't get the image of Rey hugging the traitor off of his mind. It was sickening, maddening. At least: ubereable. Kylo breathed in a deep breath while he entered the command station. For how much he wished he could simply yell and scream out loud all his frustration and sense of betrayal, there was a thing that he had to do before. He had to face general Hux and make sure that he wouldn't have dared to overtop him again. Kylo had to be sure that, now that he finally was the Supreme Leader, no one else could think to make fool of him once again. Expecially the ginger rabid cur.

.......

When he reached for his quarters, a few hours later, Kylo Ren's nerves had already calmed down quite a bit. Just like General Hux's cocky behaviour since he had cleared his point about who was the real head of the First Order. He was still angry but not as much as before..But then he met Rey's eyes and rage washed once again in his gut and mind. 

"So...Now that you are finally back, I can ask you what I wonderdered about since you ordered your troops to escort Finn away from me..." she reproached adressing him with a scowl. "And I want to know about the girl too, since they were together".

At that Kylo Ren sighed, passing one of his big glowed hands through his hair.

"Not yet" he said looking back a her with the softest expression he managed to make. Obviously , his face didn't appear as soft as he would have wanted it to be, because Rey' scowl deepened. "So, are you planning to keep me away from my friends any longer or I will be finally free to talk to them, sooner or later?" She asked. Rey was dressing him in a harsh voice that spoke itself about her mood. But Kylo pretended not to notice. He had to stay calm and focused. His next task was too important too mess it up.

So he forced himself to take a deep breath and then let it out all the air in his loungs. Then he breathed deeply again. Eyes shut. He couldn't look at her while asking. He wouldn't have bared to see the truth on her face...because he already knew the answer to the question that was hunting him, since the rebels had been found on the Finalizer.

Nevertheless, he needed to hear it coming out of her mouth, even if it would have meant to savor his ultimate and greatest defeat....

"What's between you and FN2187?" He finally asked in a threambling voice that made him feel small and pitiful even at his own ears.

When she didn't answered he opened his eyes expecting to find the same rage of a few seconds before. Instead, Rey was now looking back at him in bewilderment. A strange expression plastered upon her face.

"His name is Finn now. And he is my friend! I told you...Why are you even asking?" She countered looking clueless but still defensive.

At that Kylo Ren didn't know if she was actually playing dumb or she was being completely honest about it.

How do she possibly don't get what he truly wanted to know? 

If he had to be more specific then, he would have screamed it out loud once and for all, because all that tension was already eating him alive. He needed to know the truth, for how unpleasant it could be.

"Do you have romantic feelings for him? Is that why you were so worried to let him know that you were fine? Are you two, you and Finn..." he paused while teasting the sound of that name on his tongue. It was so bitter it caused him to feel the bile into his mouth, then, his eyes were on hers once again, piercing directly into her soul, while he was looking for the right word "...together?".

The mere allusion made Rey blush. Her cheeks were already aflame when she finally understood the meaning of his question.

"No" she answered "nothing like that!" she urged to say "He's my friend".

"A friend you rushed to hug in a strange enthusiastic way" he suddenly retorted, not looking convinced all, his voice still colored with sarcasm and a hint of anger.

"Sometimes friends huggs" she replyied then "expecially when they feel relieved to see that the other is still alive when you feared he was already dead. But I suppose you don't have many friends to be worried about".

That was a cheap shot, Rey realized in the same moment the words exited from her mouth. In fact Kylo Ren's facial expression shifted from suspecious and angry to deeply hurted and sad. 

They remained silent for a while, each one looking in a different direction, not daring to lock eyes once again.

"I still think you should come away with me" Rey wishepered after a while, finally breaking the silence and turning in his direction.

"Ben...I didn't came here to stay, and you know it! We can still leave now and join the Resistance with Finn...You can help us to sneak away..."

At her words, Kylo's jaw tightened in disdain. 

He snorted, shaking his head in disapproval but still he took a moment to think about what to say next. Whe he look back a her, his expression had darkened. 

"You are stubborn, keeping denying what's so obvious...You... You are only making fool of me, isn't it?" He asked then, this time sruggling to mantain his usual composure.

"I don't know what you are even talking about!" She said then sounding deeply frustrsted "From my point of view it's you the one who doesn't want to realize he's wrong! And no... I am not making a fool of you! Why do you think so?"

Only then Kylo Ren seemed to loose his patiance once and for all. He turned around his desk and smashed everything on the floor. Then he hit the wall with a punch and then another, under Rey's astonished gaze. When he finally calmed down he was panting hard and was visibly tired. But he had gained back a bit of composure in order to address her once more.

"Can you hear yourself Rey? Who is the blind one here, for God's sake!" He yelled. "You just told me that you wish to leave in the company of another man, and you need my help doing so...How can you expect me even to consider your offer?". After his last comment, Rey's jaw dropped. She had silent hoping he would have been reasonable about it, but now he only looked completely foolish at her eyes.

"What's the matter with you hating my friends so much? I know you can't stand whoever decides to quit your precious murderous organization, but don't you think you already hurt them enough?!" She reminded him now truly confused and enraged at the same time.

Somehow the conversation had turned on more than they expected, and now they were both shouting at each other.

"I don't hate your friends!" He shouted back "but I hate the way you always put yourself in danger for those strangers they wouldn't give ad damn about you!" He cried. 

At that Rey's rage grow once again. But her eyes started to glisten and a stray tear came down to her chin, unbidden.

"They do care about me, instead!" She cried back, fighting not to look as hurt as she was feeling.

"No...I know they don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have felt so alone just a few hours ago...You wouldn't have reached for me" he answered then, this time his voice calm and measured. His black eyes piercing into her hazel ones. He looked so sure of himself right now.

Their body were really close, Rey suddenly realized. Just half of an arm away. He had stepped towards her while they were arguing and Rey, as stubborn as she was, had choose not to move because she didn't want him to think that she was frightened or weak. But their closeness right now, seemed to gain a totally different meaning. With Kylo's eyes and ragged breath, so near to her own, Rey felt her hearth beating faster into her chest. And when he lowered his already deep voice, while speaking, she felt her pulse quicken even more.

"They were probably in trouble, as you know..." she said, but the voice that echoed into the silent room appeared to be too weak. When he was so close, her mind get always confused, her eyes lingering upon bis face and body into places she shouldn't have the audacity to look at, not so openly at least.

"No...They don't really care about you Rey. They want you because of your power, just like Snoke wanted mine..." he told her then, forcing her chin to stay up with a glowed hand so she had to look at his eyes. 

"But I do...That's why you have to stay!" and after whispering so, he finally did what he should have done right after the battle in the throne room. Kylo Ren erased any distance left between them and captured Rey's lips with his own, kissing her with a passion and a desire he didn't know he was capable of.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss seemed to go on forever. The feeling of his finghers through her hair, the slight brush of his nose against her cheek, the unfamiliar but yet exciting taste of his mouth against her own, let Rey completely overwhelmed. She wasn't prepared for that, and at the same time it was as if she and Ben had just reached a goal that had been waiting for them for a long time. She felt the force vibrating all around them. She didn't know why or how, but for Rey it was the first time anyone had ever been so close to her and so she couldn't really pay too much attention to it. The only thing that really mattered to her was the feeling of Ben's plump lips pressed against hers. With anyone else Rey would have felt revulsion or at least anger, at the mere idea, but Ben's kiss didn't feel unpleasant at all. Her whole body was shaking, melting under his touch. One second, cold chills were running down her spine, and only moments later she was feeling aflame. Rey didn't know it was even possible to feel like that. Not when she wasn't ill, but perfectly fine and capable to stay straight on her legs. Those same legs that now didn't seem so steady anymore. Ben had already stolen a couple of other kisses, opening and closing his mouth with hunger, and breathed directly onto her lips, whispering her name at least three or four times, when she finally seemed to recover from her ecstasy. In the same moment she realized what was happening, Rey immediately pushed Kylo Ren away, pressing her hands upon his chest. A little moan of disapproval escaped then from his mouth while he stumbled backward clumsily.

"We can't do this..." she explained, out of breath, feeling vulnerable and small under Kylo's wild and still painfully heated gaze. 

Kylo Ren swallowed in apprehension for a long moment, then he gaped at her before to ask: "Why?"

At that, Rey found herself completely speechless. Her whole body was still vibrating as if she had been electrified. 

"I thought you felt the same" he said then using his deep voice, eyes locked with hers.

"I don't know what are you talking about" she lied then, feeling completely silly while denying the truth. In fact he looked back at her with the same feverish gaze as before, this time, maybe a little more puzzled and unsure, but still fierce and firm.

"Yes you know!" He insisted then in a slightly harsh voice... but he looked back at her face and immediately stopped. When a long moment passed, he finally dared to speak again, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Rey I know you want this as much as I do" he said "I felt it!". Then Kylo was cupping her jaw into his hands and staring straight at her lips once again, his eyes burning with uncpntrolled passion, but, this time, he waited for an answer.

"I... I don't know...I..." she stuttered nervously then, feeling the butterlies into her stomach. 

"Please...tell me I am wrong and I'll immediately let you go" he asked, his words slow and measured, his gaze lost into her hazel eyes. 

From the moment Rey lifted herself upon her tiptoes and straightened her neck to reach for his mouth, Kylo had already grabbed her waist and pushed her against his chest.

This time, finally knowing that they were sharing the same desire, he kissed her back even more fiercely then before. His passion was her passion. And he couldn't have asked for a more wonderful gift. Rey's lips were velvet and soft under his own. And in the blink of an eye he was carrying her away into his arms. 

In the same moment she felt the softness of the balck sheets she had already slept within, Rey realized that he had just dropped her onto his bed.

The simple realization made her blush vehemently. 

Kylo Ren's body was still pressed against her own. He was towering over her, bending down only to kiss her neck and jaw and mouth. His touch was gentle but desperate. It was as if kissing Rey had become as important as breathing. And that was probably really true. In fact, Kylo was feeling as if he had been starving for his whole life and now that he finally had the chance to placate his hunger, he wasn't willing to stop.

Rey, by the way, wasn't of the same adivice. In fact, after a long, open mouthed kiss, she started to feel the urge to recompose herself. 

"Ben" she called his name hearing the sound of her scratchy, childish voice as something foreing at her own ears. "Ben...I think we should talk now".

Kylo Ren, on the other hand, seemed still to enraptured by the shape of her mouth, to really pay attention at what she had just said.

He simply grunted back an annoyed sound and kept peppering her whole face with kisses, as if he was really trying to eat her alive. 

That, definitively gave to Rey the right focus to know what she had to do. She planted her elbows unto the mattress in the attempt to lift herself, then he pushed him away once again, this time more gently than before.

"Ben...Did you even heard me?" She asked, this time feeling ridicoulous, because there was no way he couldn't have heard her, considering that they were extremely closed. The fact was he wasn't probably paying attention. 

"Mmmmmhh" he moaned then, still looking painfully aroused, his balck eyes staring back at her, seemed a bit more foggy than usual.

"You don't really wanna me to stop" he simply stated then, matter of factly. But still he looked back at her earnestly worried about her next reaction. 

In another moment, Rey would have punished his bold behaviour with a fierce hit of her stuff, directly into his head, or maybe under his belt. Anyway, in her current situation, she really couldn't blame him that much, considering that she had allowed him to go so far. It was all her fault. She realized. The weakness of a moment. But Rey, as inexperienced as she was, knew that those kind of things (whatever their thing was), needed a little more time to became stable and work in a functional way. 

They really couldn't give in their desire so fast. There were so many things she needed to know about him. In particular about his past.

"Yes I do" she said then a little too harshly, instantly regretting her choice of words and tone, in the same moment he looked back at her with hurt.

"Sorry" she added then just next while he qas already putting some distance between them. "I didn't meant to be so harsh..."

"Don't be sorry...It was my fault" he aknowledged then sounding a little embarassed "I didn't meant to scare you". Only then Rey allowed herself to laugh. The simple sound let him even more puzzled than before.

"Ben Solo...Listen to me!" she addressed him then taking her time to remark his old name, to be sure he would have known that she was still convinced that, after murdering Snoke in order to save her, and after saving the resistance fleet, he had indeed turned as the force vision on Ach-to had suggested. "You have to hold on! But..." and then her previously firm voice trailed off, "You couldn't really scare me even if you wanted. Not anymore...Because now I thrust you" she confessed. And somehow her cheeks managed to became even redder then the moment he was kissing her feverishly.

For a long minute, nobody moved a muscle nor even blinked or breathed. Then he let out a long breath and said: "You know how hard it is for me not to kiss you now that you just told me so? Have you any idea?". At that Rey smiled at him with joy.

"Maybe just another kiss" she conceded not looking affected at all, the same smile still lingering onto her lips. "But then I am going to speak and you are going to listen!".

Kylo Ren answered with a snarl, but then he bended down to capture her mouth once again and the world became sweeter.

....................................

General Hux still couldn't believe at his ears. Liutenant Paxley had just reported to him that the Supreme Leader had ordered to spare the rebel scum he had previously sentenced to die. If it wasn't enough to convince him that Kylo Ren had committed a high treason against the First Order, there was even the strange request to chase down the fire against the Resistance's fleet. That order had supposedly been commanded by the former Supreme Leader Snoke, right before his death. But Hux had more than a reason to retain that things had gone very differently. And last but not least, ther was that girl, the jedi that Ren in person had brought, without hesitation to the medbay to receive immediate medical care, after the accident. And then into his quarters, probably into his bed, like the little smart desert whore she was. 

Armitage Hux's blood was boiling at the simple thought. There was no way he could permit to that filty cunt to waste his plans about the expansions of the First Order's grasp throughout the galaxy. The only problem was that he didn't have a mean to prove that Ren had betryaed Snoke allowing the Resistance to escape only to get the Jedi girl laid....or at least not yet.

But age of consipancy into the shadows had provided him some ace in the hole, and he was more than willing to use them.

The ginger head reached then for his personal commlink and opened the secret channel he had sweared to use only for this kind of occasions.

"This is General Hux of the First Order" he annunced "I have a job for you".

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!! If you liked the story please let me know. I love this couple so much. My english is not perfect, forgive me. I am trying to do a good job. Actually I am reading lots of books in english to learn to write better... but for now this is what I can do.... I hope you liked it despite my poor grammar. Thanks again :*


End file.
